Through the Eyes of an Ashfield
by Darka Silvath
Summary: Sequel to Ashfield Legacy, see completely through the eyes of Alexia from the moment she awakes to the end of her adventure following the events of Degeneration.
1. C1 Rebirth of an Ashford

**Chapter 1 : OUTLINE DATA**

**-**0-0-0-

Alexia was not as innocent or as imprisoned as Ms Redfield was led to believe. What really happened during the years that Ms Redfield was fighting for my Ashford Master's release...

This is the story I have documented in hopes that long after my Master is dead and buried that the truth can be safely revealed without harming them both in life.

If this story is being released then it should be that both Claire Redfield and Lady Alexia Ashford have passed into Deaths waiting arms peacefully.

-0-0-0-

I can only guess my mistresses reasons for keeping in contact with the Redfield girl personally I believe she has found a way to extract her vengeance by playing with this girl.

-0-0-0-

As the man reading the journal file looked up he initiated the copy function and began the process of transferring the files to another location. Briefly his eyes glowed a dull red before he repositioned his glasses on his nose and turned towards the exit. Pausing for a moment he drove his black gloved fist through the monitor of the screen before ripping the terminal from the floor and kicking the computer hard-drive with enough force to shatter its components into pieces.

FILE 02: DATA TRACK/B12

When I awoke I felt cold not strong as I had expected, though taller as my body had matured successfully from the process as I predicted I still seemed mentally the same. Through the glass of my prison I saw the outline of a shape reaching from the floor towards me. The last of the hibernation serum I devised drained from the tank and the door hissed open. Stepping out I was met by a cold flush of air, the steel lab and cold empty walls greeted me. At my feet a man reached towards me, blood gushing from a series of wounds across his body he raised one hand, reaching out to me. "Alexia…" he managed to gasp out before falling to deaths cruel embrace.

With a startling realization I knew who this man was, it was Alfred, my brother, all grown up. But he was dead? How? How could this happen? This wasn't in my plans why would my loyal brother be dead. I heard a crackle a screen behind me briefly came to life. I had the opportunity to see a blonde haired man with dark glasses gazing at me before I realized my form was still nude. With only instinct a tendril lashed out from my arm and speared the screen in one shot, ending the abrupt transmission before communication could truly commence.

I was suddenly assaulted by a multitude of voices and pleas I could sense everything, all those connected with my virus, all those with the common strand 'T' and in that moment I was a God. The pain of so many crying minds overwhelmed me and I fell to my knees sobbing. I clutched at the dead body of my brother desperately for a means of support; I vaguely heard a gasp from behind me before I was enveloped in warmth. Arms were around me holding me, and as the pain began to subside I felt truly warm for the first time in my life. My rebirth of complete I was born anew. I felt the arms release me and he warmth retract, No! I tried to snarl but it came out more as a whimper. I heard arguing behind me and turned to see a boy wearing a silver-clipped coaler and a mismatched prison uniform laughing while pointing two automatic pistols at me.

Then I saw her, she was bathed in the light from one of the few remaining damaged lights in my lab. She was radiant and tinged red hair whipped back and forth as she argued with the boy. I am sure my eyes widened further as the boy had the audacity to actually aim his weapons directly upon me. The red-haired beauty of a woman turned and faced me enveloping me in a hug once more. I was being hugged but how? Why? No one other than brother had tried to even touch me before, Alexander spent all his time researching artefacts from Veronicas reign of the family, and no offence I'd never really found hugging Alfred all that enjoyable.

As I further observed the boy he had placed his weapons aside, good he was finally seeing his place… what was he doing with that? The boy had picked up a rocket launcher and was aiming it towards me, quick as a flash I used my newly found powers to pick up a nearby vial of my Veronica Virus and throw it with deadly pin-point accuracy into his head. Unfortunately that was the moment that the red-headed beauty chose to hug me further to her bosom and for a terrible moment my view was obscured and I feared I had missed.

I pulled myself to my feet in desperation, the red-heads arms relinquished me, the scene in front of me was confusing. The man from earlier on the screen was reaching down to grasp the near empty vial of my serum from the boy's eye. I was released from the hug as the women quaked out a sob, she was actually distressed for the boy that had dared laugh, taunt and promise death to me. My companion drew a gun concealed on her from who knows where and proceeded to open fire on the intruder. Free from her grasp I began to actively force my body to mutate to my visualized giant ant form to see if my evolution had been successful; it was time for my moment of ascension. I only partially succeeded but instinct drove me to spit at him and a giant ball of fire was propelled from my jaws and unleashed as a companion to the bullets against the intruder with great vengeance. Unable to hold my transformation I reverted in time for the woman to grab me and pull me from my lab as the fuel tanks the man had slammed into began to detonate. Thrown through the window he bounced onto one of the buildings roof's below and proceeded to fall off completely, unable to stop his momentum in time.

The whirring of blades caught my attention as a helicopter descended upon our position a man reached out a hand and grabbed hers, while I was pulled unceremoniously along for the ride. Explosions continued from my frozen lab complex and the remains of my brother's body were consumed in fire. What hit me the most was the loss of all my perfected Veronica Virus samples, years of work lost?

-0-0-END FILE B12.

FILE 06: DATA TRACK/C7

I huddled close to the women who had saved me, it occurred to me I did not even know my saviours' name, she should have addressed me, she shouldn't have even touched me as an honoured Ashford I was above peasants and yet… I wondered it had felt _nice_. Not that I was lonely of course, love and affection were inhibiting emotions as a scientist they would only hinder me in my delicate work. Nether the less I suppose, to have someone hold me after my re-birth without hate or fear was… nice.

I felt the hands of the women holding me and felt a jacket draped over my shoulders, a hand gently brushed my hair and her voice whispered reassurances to me. I gazed out the window of the helicopter we were approaching a giant ship, a naval aircraft carrier, Olympic Class. As the helicopter began to descend the arms hugged me again, while this was comfortable I wanted her to go back to stroking me. I was not some animal but a woman and I do not intend my thoughts to be presented in a fashion that may provide weakness, I just feel that reminiscing on these events will help me keep track of my plans.

End Recording

Why? Why did she touch me? Why do I want her to do so again I think I might… Hey I said stop recording. I order you to cease. Delete Entry. Stop!

-0-0-END FILE C7.

A hand reached to the data slot and retrieved a disk before placing it back in a case filled with disks and continuing, he mutter briefly in annoyance at the tediousness of the Ashford's mumbles and wondered when he would arrive at the statements of her research. Picking another disc from the case he inserted it into the machine and awaited the music signalling the load was complete and ready to play the file.

FILE 11: DATA TRACK/A6

It has been months since my re-birth, while events of the day are still disturbing I have easily regained the favour of the cooperation's remnants. Tricell is most loyal and while mostly a facsimile of our former glory their efforts have not been in vain. Upon my arrival on the carrier I was quickly separated from her and dragged within the depths of the cruiser. I heard her crying after me, calling me. I don't know if she was crying but I would like to imagine she did. I heard her yelling she would come for me and that was the last I saw of her in person since then.

Once on the captains bridge I was assessed of the situation and debriefed by my servants, Umbrella had been using this ship as a base for years the Arcadia was an excellent research post and less likely to cause a disaster should there be a virus spill. Though my survival from and encounter with a Redfield was unexpected I was congratulated on my deception. It was a shock to learn that the woman who had held me close and inspired such warmth within me was an enemy of the corporation and not only that but a very effective one, while not rated as high as her brother she was ranked as an A-risk threat. Her brother Christopher Redfield was ranked in the 'S' class. A former partner of hers was now a Special Agent for the United States government.

It was then I received my mission from Lord Spencer, I was too pretend to go into jail at a high security detention facility. In reality I would be on another Umbrella base located off a small island in theArabian Sea, I would be free to continue my conduction of viral research to aid the cooperation. It was a good plan but there was a minor flaw. It was why I was rushed back here for this meeting so fast, she is visiting me in prison. A prison I am not even in, nor ever have been. Today is my first chance to meet my savoir, Claire Redfield.

-0-0-END FILE A6.

As the disk was removed the black gloved hand took the disc carefully before crushing it to dust brutally. Throwing the dust from his now grey and sliver stained glove he resisted the urge to scream at the seemingly never-ending interference of Redfield's in his plans. After taking a moment to collect himself he reached for a syringe filled with ominously bubbling black liquid and injected himself swiftly. Glancing up at the digital wall clock he reached for another disk and repeated the process he had begun to find truly tedious as he searched in vain for more important viral information than the diary of an insane megalomaniac. He did not recognise the irony of his more aggressive thoughts of that nature.

FILE 13: DATA TRACK/D7

She was as radiant as the first time I met her, the prison uniform had to look well used so we borrowed one the old user wouldn't need it anymore anyway. Unfortunately I forgot about the blood from the owners death and had to fumble and excuse for the reason. Fortunately this just meant I got another hug and…

-0-0-END FILE D7.

Gladly the disk was ejected as the man looked on in disgust. Not only did he have to listen to the diary of a socially inept psychopath, who couldn't tell the different between right and wrong but he had to listen to her ramblings over her first crush. This virus data had better be worth it. As he reached for another disc he prayed briefly for the first time in decades for there to be something useful on the data carrying medium.

FILE 18: DATA TRACK/A4

She swore to save me, to help me become free. She told me that when I began viral research it wasn't illegal and from my deep sleep I was therefore not responsible. She had spent time protesting and signing forms in an effort for my release. While futile in her attempts it was amazing she was so wilful and willing to save someone the rest of the world considered evil. Of course if signing petitions changed anything then governments would have made it illegal years ago, the same principle applied with voting. However this was not to last as I

-0-0-CLOSE FILE A4.

Frustrated beyond belief the man ejected the disc and threw it into the wall. Turing off the monitor he closed the disc case and left his lab, incapable of putting up with more teenaged ramblings. As he stormed down the hall he briefly heard someone call for him but ignoring the repeated shouts of "Captain Wesker!" he continued out of the main office and into the elevator.

-0-0-0-


	2. C2 Lies and Loyalty

**Chapter 2 : RELEVANT MISDIRECTION**

-0-0-0-

Resuming work was always tedious for Albert Wesker, he had been so close to achieving a measure of godhood only to be stopped by a luck bunch of brats lead by Chris Redfield. His remains after the 2005 Incident had been not only humiliating but had rendered him inoperable for weeks while his substantial injuries were healed. In the end it was ironically his reliance on the drug that Excella had design that saved him. It had unexpectedly forced a rejection in the advanced Uroboros Cells the PG67-AW serum that he had become reliant on was no longer necessary. But the expulsion of the virus had had other repercussions…

He no longer had any of his powers, or not to the extend they were before. His strength was still enhanced but it was not on the level of a body-builder, his eyes remained red but only glow occasionally when he was exceedingly frustrated about something. However due to his work in frantically searching out new ways to restore or enhance himself he was placed under a great deal of pressure. The strain of work was so great and the need to sleep once more had increased his temper to the permanent level of optimal breaking point.

He hadn't checked how many of the Ashford's files he had to go through because he was sure he'd be tempted to take his chances without her knowledge just to stop listening to her diary recorded entries that seem based solely on his Nemesis's sister. Before the incident he'd never thought as the accursed Redfield as his rival or even a serious threat but after the explosion he'd been forced to drastically revaluate his perspective on events. He could no longer put down the Redfield's tenacity as blind luck but would have to concede a modicum of skill and cunning in Chris's endeavours.

But enough reminiscing of the past with a heavy sigh Albert Wesker returned to the lab and reached for another data disk.

-0-0-0-

FILE 18: DATA TRACK/A9

She begun sending me gifts later that year, apparently her attempts to free me from my faux imprisonment were not being successful. The dolls I had received so far were cute but not really something I was interested in any longer. Though the most recent package she sent did surprise me what am I meant to do with a11 inchpink plastic penis that vibrates?

-0-0-CLOSE FILE A9.

Closing the file Albert Wesker winced before, coughing a few times. Looking down at the File 18# series he considered his options and then skipped ahead to File 22#. He didn't think he could take much more. He considered crushing the disk before a classic smirk made its way onto his usually still face. Perhaps these useless records could be of some use yet? Taking a sticky note he wrote the words 'Send to Christopher Redfield' then struck the note on the data disk containing the rather disturbing information on his sister's activities.

FILE 22: DATA TRACK/D14

My research into the start of the Tricell cooperation has been mostly successful I have discovered that history dates back to the period known as the Age of Exploration. The forbearer to Tricell was Travis Trading, a company owned by the wealthy European merchant Thomas Travis. This company profited greatly from expansive trading and laid the groundwork for what would become Tricell's shipping division. Travis Trading entered the 19th century as part of an innovatively profitable trading venture this motion was furthered by Henry Travis. By my research the Travis family were friends and traded heavily with a wealthy European family called Salazar. With help from the selling of slaves the Travis and Salazar families took over ownership of an ancient castle in a rural region of Spain, after easily clearing out the few cult-obsessed Spaniards the Salazar family settled into their new home. Meanwhile the early bearers of Tricell explored the surrounding region thoroughly for new plants and medicines.

One of the more active cults was called 'The Illuminados' this cult had remained in power for over 200 years since its founding by Obnoyx Deminar who had been 'blessed' by the power of the 'internal-climbing-god-snake' The leader had first noticed his enhanced strength and then had begun to cough up eggs. He fed these eggs to his family and they were blessed by the power as well. Though, Deminar noticed that they were more susceptible to his orders, than before. He arranged a feast and fed the entire town food each which contained the hidden eggs within, the majority of the town died, obviously not worthy to be blessed with the power of the gods. However those that did survive seemed to need his orders to do anything. Deminar took his time to create 'The Cult of the Enlightened' but before it could become wide-spread he died from an attack of Demons that flew from the sky in lights of gold. They left just as quickly but the damage had been done and the settlement decimated in the wake of the two events.

By further research I conducted and took from the United States Viral Research Facility on Alcatraz Island the Plagas parasites though interesting in nature must hold their own agenda in the world this is further confirmed by their nature taken from this memo;

The Plagas have 3 distinct characteristics.

1. The Plagas have the ability to manipulate the behavioural patterns of their hosts.

2. The Plagas are social organisms. By this I mean that instead of living individually, they live in perfect social harmony. It is believed that they have a collective intelligence. This type of behaviour can be seen among insects such as birds and ants. However this kind of social behaviour is rarely seem among parasitic organisms. Perhaps it was a learned behaviour by the Plagas. I'm finding out if this has any relationship with their first characteristic.

3. The Plagas have exceptional adaptation skills. They are able to live off many different kinds of organisms by creating a symbolic environment quickly. This ability, when combined with their social behaviour, allows them to interact intelligently between hosts regardless of the host organism.

Personally the memo depicts their adaptive features but the reference to ants, my own favoured creatures intrigued me. I attempted to acquire a sample to see what would happen if I combined the DNA of a Plagas with that of a noble ant. However this was not to be as I discovered after the findings were made the Agent, Leon Kennedy who first encountered these parasites on behalf of the American governments official investigation destroyed the lab to prevent the samples being stolen by his girlfriend. Setting this minor annoyance aside and furthering my research into the history of the evolutions of Tricell I discovered the supposed beginnings of my family as well.

In 1860 the Ashford Family was founded by Veronica Ashford, what should have been an impossibility considering her status as a woman in an era mostly run by the domineering male orientated gender. Upon the death of my ancestor she had instructed for her body to be mummified and kept in the best possible storage the idea was to take samples which would later be known as genetic material and reconstruct segments of her body for she never became ill in all her years. My ancestors corpse would form the basis of the Code: Veronica project I would devote the majority of my life to develop, still with this information I still did not know who preceded by ancestor as the family ancestry as we could not have come from nowhere.

Upon reading my great grandfathers journal I found a further clue to the evidence I sought. He said that a tale told to him by his father was that Veronica was found in the centre of a wealthy lord's mansion on the night his wife died taking his unborn daughter with her in childbirth-death. Veronica had appeared in a flash of blindingly white light, naked as the day born and with no memory of her past. Taking pity on her an amazed at her arrival she was adopted and became the first of the new line of Ashford's. Further astonishing though kept in isolation for the majority of her years she eventually gave birth and founded a new line.

At first my grandfathers story sounded impossible but I pondered was it possible that the Ashford family were descended from gods, or even that of fallen angels? Never-the-less I was able to see the hints of what Claire had thought my family had stooped to. She had once commented to me that as a family of geneticists we really should have spotted that inbreeding doesn't make the blood line purer just more narrowed. It was the trap the originator of the line had fallen into and my suspicions that Veronica was either raped or taken willingly by her surrogate father and gave birth to a new legacy from the induction of new blood. It was a trap my family fell into once more and even I had done so at a point with Alfred. Though thankfully nothing had come off our folly.

I am not sure when exactly that the families of Travis, Salazar and Ashford first met but their plan for unification of the world seems to have always been their end goal. The interruption of this goal by the Spencer family no longer seems a hindrance but that of a pre-planned blessing. After all a tragedy must always come before a success if the common people are to be kept comfortably in line.

-0-0-CLOSE FILE A9.

Interesting was the only thing that Wesker could observe from the Ashford research, he had known the majority of this information already but finding that the two families were allies this far back was news to him, it almost seemed like Tricell had been around longer than Umbrella. It was almost as if Tricell had expected a time to come where they would need Umbrella to shield them from the public outcry. In fact from the information he had uncovered Wesker was starting to suspect that maybe Tri-cell had more meaning in its name than he originally thought. The meaning of three cells, three families, the Travis's, the Salazar's and the Ashford's all seemed to have connected to form a more secret group that even their descendents were untold of. The mystery had just deepened.

Though one thing was for sure, Wesker was going to have a word with Wong for this. Being known in a government file as a half-girlfriend, half-employee of his wasn't doing much for his reputation as a brutal but efficient worker of the Organization. The information about Incest in the family line explained much of the madness of the Ashford's but Wesker had to admit the appearance of the Ashford's as a family from nowhere had never concerned him till now, but where had they come from?

Reaching forward the former S.T.A.R.S captain reached for another disc and began to read.

FILE 22: DATA TRACK/T10

She punched him, punched him and then without any further accord turned to ask me if I was alright. Then she dared to patronize me, me! Head of the Ashford Family. Then she asked the pathetic Senator if he was aware he'd give a little girl nightmares for the rest off her life. I couldn't believe she thought I was a little girl, but she was talking about that Packy' brat. Still the military uniform she got them to give me was nice enough if unfit for a lady of my stature. When I heard the explosion I think I was afraid for her, Claire was something to me. In that instant I saw losing her and I was actually worried, worried about some no-name ginger slut. No she was powerful a good ally and easy to manipulate that's what I liked about her. But still; seeing that it was my double-dealing that caused the cover-up explosion with the trucks from trying to obtain a sample of the G-virus. The slut comment surprised me though, I didn't think of her like that besides all those men put together wouldn't be good enough for my Claire.

No matter I had a chance to comfort Claire when she cried that the pathetic masses lost their anti-virus and I gained a sample of the G-virus while both Willy-corp and Senile-Davis were discredited and moved out of the picture.

-0-0-CLOSE FILE T10.

FILE 22: DATA TRACK/D17

Allteran, Atlantian, Ancient. The things these words all have in common are their relation to my ancestor Lady Veronica. The samples I have reanalyzed contain elements in their genetic structure that should only be present in the form of an evolved human. I have to wonder if it was only luck that allowed me to survive my own viral experiments, luck of being part of this bloodline. If so then all my virus research into evolving Claire to be safe with me have been for naught, unless I can find a way of adapting the Veronica strain then I will have to try a different tactic.

-0-0-CLOSE FILE D17

Wesker froze again. Could the Ashford girl actually be suggesting that her family came from extra-terrestrial origins? What was more disturbing was he was able to consider her theory; the virus found and modified from the original strain virus, the progenitor virus was found in an Ape's frozen body the liver still in perfect condition after all those years. Lord Spencer had been limited by the technology of the time to make more than subminimum research on the project and earlier research attempts had been little more than a genetic game of pin the tail on the donkey. The researchers were limited from shoving genetic material from one host to another in the hopes that progress would be made. The only reason Lord Spencer's scientists had been successful were that the process was more assembly line science, brute force; repetitive procedure had done the thinking for them. Wesker's success as one of the Spencer children had been a fluke and while Wesker liked to pass it off as natures will he knew it had been luck that whatever scientist spliced elements of the modified progenitor virus into his birth mothers bloodstream had been lucky to produce a successful bonding at all. It took a while for the former S.T.A.R.S captain to regain his composure, lost in his thoughts of the past.

Finally he reached for another disk and began again.

FILE 34: DATA TRACK/C2

The Plan went off without a hitch; the Redfield was completely humiliated; her little company had aided us beyond my wildest dreams. WilPharma had moved into position to distribute the vaccine and after being blocked at every turn stepped into help after the Bio-terrorism incident at the terminal caused the inoculation and vaccine to become urgently needed. I felt awkward after the incident, seeing the redheads plans crumble made me feel, uncomfortable. Only moments before when I had been in my glorious ascended form she had approached me without fear and smiled at me. She shouldn't of it wasn't natural!

After she took her leave and that government agent followed I addressed the Senator and gave him his new instructions, I don't know exactly why I did what I did next but it was the sound of Claire crying that reached my hypersensitive ears. I gripped the downing man with my hand and lifted him up by his neck. As he choked for breath I informed him that if Claire wasn't smiling by the end of the day then I'd be eating him alive for daring to upset her. I wouldn't actually eat him alive, the thought of consuming human flesh is disgusting but I needed a threat that his simple mind could conceive.

When my Claire emerged from the tent and Downing offered to take her to WilPharma for a tour to see exactly what they did, I felt like somehow I'd just but a wrench in our perfect plan. All for the sake of cheering up one of the companies worst enemies.

-0-0-CLOSE FILE C2

Wesker couldn't help snorting unprofessionally as the file ended. To think that the spiral of chaotic destruction that had led to Claire Refield becoming President of the United States of America had begun from one misinterpreted demand from the Ashford heir was too ironic for words.

FILE 34: DATA TRACK/C3

It was rather annoying that Redfield didn't take the bait and notice the appearance of Curtis Miller at the terminal; I had thought for sure she'd have noticed it and made a connection giving them a lead that would further cover up our activities, unfortunately my redhead had been too focused on me to notice. It was of little consequence, Miller still was going to steal a new more stable version of the G virus that we'd developed and test it on himself to reveal the 'truth' behind Umbrellas involvement with the US government. Losing his family bar his younger sister in Raccoon City made him wanted revenge on the corporation, a few leaked figures, results here and a few documents ending up in his hands there and the scene was set.

It was rather ironic that his family weren't all dead his wife had been useful for having the same rare blood type William Birkin had possessed and made her the perfect test subject for creating the revised G virus serum, his daughter had been even more useful as an amalgamation of the Birkin bloodline and the Miller genes. Miller was probably unaware that he was one of the few surviving legacies of the Wesker children experiments but -

-0-0-CLOSE FILE C3

The former S.T.A.R.S captain closed the file briefly. The Ashford heir was implicating that another of the Wesker Children had survived and lived long enough to produce two children. But that was impossible, for all his talk about being the genetic destiny of the world and becoming his new race's god he was sterile. Albert had only engaged in sexual activities on two occasions, the first when he'd been in University before he was fully aware of his nature and the second with a woman he'd thought he'd loved. Untill he found out that she was pregnant and that according to the company he couldn't possibly be the father.

Was that true or had it been a ploy by Spencer to gain more control over him?

REOPEN : FILE 34: DATA TRACK/C3 [YES] / [NO]

- he and his sister both held similar tendencies of the progenitor virus, yes I said tendencies, calling the virus a virus is actually rather inaccurate its more akin to a parasitical organism that bonds itself to its hosts cells. In the past the virus might have had a symbiotic relationship with its host but after the freezing of it lost a great deal of its intelligence. The progenitor virus is akin to a psionic being, not only is its influence that of a psycic web but all those who contain the viruses cells can commune and sense each other, the T-virus and my V-Virus strains likewise are similar enough for the basis of the hive communion. Yet it was not until an accident in testing caused a guard infected with the T-virus to receive an enhanced cognitive simulative that his mind was able to commune with the Progenitor and inform us of its purpose. The Interview went as follows:

Umbrella Security Officer 334: Begin Transcription as ordered, interrogation of subject 7809 beginning at 18:00 hours April 3rd.

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Urrahgh….

Umbrella Security Officer 334: Inject more of CST009 into its blood stream.

Umbrella Lab Technician 876: Injection performed at 18:03 hours April 3rd.

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Waaaarght...

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Waaaarght hast haaaaapened tooo meaaaaaaa?

Umbrella Lab Technician 876: My God sir did the subject just?

Umbrella Security Officer 334: Quite! Now do you know who you are?

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Myyyyar naaame ist Zohhhnne Geeerrrgoooorrr, IIIIIDeeeee Nuuuummmbber Teeeehuuundrrred ooorty iveeee.

Umbrella Lab Technician 876: He's still alive?

Umbrella Security Officer 334: He, was never dead in the first place. That's why I really hate the term 'Zombie' in relation to T-virus infectees.

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Muuuuust mmmm –mmmm ake oiu like ussss, muuussst beeeee moooore! MOORE!

Umbrella Lab Technician 876: Did he just imply? Sir what are you doing, argh!

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Yeeesss liiiiike thadt muuust make moooore!

Umbrella Lab Technician 876: - sobbing – Sir, you made him bite me! Why? Why would you?

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Theeereee muuussst beeeee moooore offffff us, We feeeeel nooooot enoooough dyiiiiing, neeeeed moooore!

Umbrella Security Officer 334: Yes and she will be one of you soon, why do you want us to die?

Umbrella Security Officer 345: Nooooo! Nooot yooooou dieeeee, weeeeee dyyyyyyying.

Umbrella Lab Technician 876: - still sobbing – It's like a hive mind?

Umbrella Security Officer 334: End Transcription as ordered, interrogation of subject 7809 Ended at 18:10 hours April 3rd.

The behaviour of the infected man showed that the Progenitor was sentient another department began testing and soon a theory was devised. By our calculations thousands of years ago the Progenitor virus wasn't a virus; it was a natural immunity substance produced in the liver of certain species, once the Progenitor had established itself in an environment whenever its hosts body would die and decompose it would be integrated into the ground. It's noted that some plants and insects of the period we are looking at had symbiotic relationships, it's not implausible that the Progenitor adapted and wanted to survive for longer periods of time, in doing so it amplified its own cellular duplication and spread out in the environment.

At first it created enhanced regenerative capabilities in its hosts giving the apes at that time a further advantage in protecting themselves from injury or attack this didn't stop predators from targeting them however and after one too many assaults the Progenitor strain started looking for another way to adapt, it decided to expand outside its hosts. Now considering the drastic environmental changes at the time as man was starting to discover forest rotations and the burning of wood to prepare the ground for crop growth it is not improbable that the Progenitor strains in the apes, the plants and the insects encountered each other as each attempted to individually protect itself and merged, creating a joining and the first example of a true psychic linked mind much like the consensus I can form with other Veronica infected beings.

Progenitor began to modify its hosts and made them capable of the ability to adapt to new dangers by inducing immediate and extreme mutations to each new threat they or it encountered. Then the first aspects of global warming came and the area it had made its home entered a cold winter, which in turn began its progress into an icy tomb. The Progenitor slowed in its production rate and lost the majority of its influence, meanwhile elements of its nature escaped and made their way onto tropical islands not to be discovered for thousands of years until explorers began to traverse the seas in their new vessels.

When the Progenitor awoke in a lab it could only sense the few cells remaining but as Umbrella began to experiment it realised its web was too few and it needed more, Progenitor wants to establish itself in the environment, just like it originally was. It explained why the infected are always so desperate to attack others they need to spread the webs links so that Progenitor can re-establish itself, infectees hold the most primal urges the need to fuck and reproduce then eat to replenish their strength, an infected will bite once before trying to seek out another target after preparing enough new hosts for reproduction it will commence satisfying its hunger to the unfortunate organics in its way. That's why like in Raccoon city the infected would crowd round one person and feed on them before moving on to infect another, spreading their numbers for Progenitor is difficult if none of the new hosts survive long enough for the change in the web to take place.

-0-0-CLOSE FILE C3

Wesker looked on in shock, when he'd dreamed up the idea of Uroboros he'd never imagined that Progenitor might have been sentient, had his plan to spread Uroboros ever been his own? After the reduction of the virus in his body from escaping the lava beds he'd been feeling more relaxed, not as driven as he had become after the Mansion incident all the years ago. He'd thought at first it had something to do with the lack of an inhibitor chip that all Tyrant B.O.W were fitted with for control and suppression of their mutative powers. In Raccoon city he'd seen more than one T-002 have their chips damaged and become even harder to kill than before, the Umbrella Security Services had had their work cut out for them. The former S.T.A.R.S Captain had always seen Spencer's extreme investment in B.O.W.s as suspicious and unnecessary. Why would Spencer need such expensive to create B.O.W.s in the first place? The whole point of Bio Weapons was to have something that could be deployed in the field against your enemy without them noticing until it was too late, a properly engineered bio-weapon should be cheap to produce and easy to deploy and control. It didn't matter right now Wesker needed to get back to analysing the data.

-0-0-0-


End file.
